


The Unknown Biker

by thatstrangewriter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatstrangewriter/pseuds/thatstrangewriter
Summary: What if the miraculous weren't jewelry, but keys to unlock superhero motorcycles?(miraculous biker gang au! need i say more?)(yes i probably do but i'm bad at summaries.)also, sorry if parts of this is patchy, but i'm rewriting this from 2 years ago!





	The Unknown Biker

**Author's Note:**

> okay heads up this chapter is gonna SUCK but it's only because it's from two years ago. sorry :/

Adrien was tired.  
No, scratch that.  
Adrien was exhausted.  
His first modeling trip as a legal adult had worked him to the bone, the schedule even more unforgiving than when he was a teen. The next twenty-four hours were for sleeping, Adrien  
decided. Locking his bedroom door, he dropped his bag and sprang himself on the bed. Instead of the soft, angelic embrace of his comforter, a sharp object poked straight into his stomach. Adrien sat up, rubbing his stomach, and picked up the offending object.  
The offender glimmered with its gold accents, and the black wood shaped the corners of the box with accents of red. Adrien wrinkled his nose. Sighing, he lifted the lid and was promptly blinded by a flash of green light. After the light faded, he opened his eyes again. On top of the box, a black floating.... thing?  
  “Hey there, chosen! I’m Plagg. Congrats!”  
  “Wait, wait, what?”  
  “Got any cheese?”  
   Adrien just stared at the cat, rubbing his eyes and squinting.  
  “Excuse me, what?”  
  “Before you ask, no, I’m not a demon, ghost, rat, or bird. I’m a kwami, obviously a cat. In fact, I’m a hungry cat kwami. Got any cheese?”  
  “What’s a kwami?”  
 The tiny god sighed, and the night was soon filled with an explanation of everything Adrien needed to know. Plagg explained the key laid in the velvet box. It looks like any other vehicle key, silver in color and a plain paw print was engraved into its top. But the power it holds is unimaginable. The kwami explained how they have to visit the guardian of these powers, to him to get any more answers.  
**The clock reads 6:00am.**  
  “He’s the only one who can train you to handle it. We need to go as soon as possible.”  
  “How do I get there?”  
  “I can transport you there once for now, but only after you mastered your abilities can I do it again.”  
  “Then why didn’t you do it already?”  
  “Because I didn’t want to startle you, and I need your permission.”  
  “Okay, then how do I do it?”  
“But, one last bit of information before we go. Later, when you’re ready for your suit and weapons, you’ll need to know the phrase to activate them. You also need to-”  
  “Wait-pause. Weapons?” Adrien asked, eyebrow raised in confusion. “What would I need weapons for?”  
  “Ask the master. Not my problem to explain. In fact, I’m tired of this, and you still haven’t gotten me cheese.”  
  “But- You mentioned a phrase? What is it?”  
  “You haven’t proven yourself yet. I can give you a temporary one that just teleports us to the guardian and back. Now, repeat after me. ‘Plagg, teleport me!’ And hold your key out, with the paw logo facing out.”  
  Adrien held his right hand out, flipped the key over in his hand, and yelled,  
  “Plagg, TELEPORT ME!”  
  The black kwami flew into the key, and Adrien was surrounded by a black and green vortex. When the smoke cleared, he stood behind... a massage parlor?


End file.
